


Suits, profiteroles&love

by Haikyuality



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, all my titles suck, breadstick meme thing with cream puffs, but they aren't in class or anything, future Oikawa/Iwaizumi mentioned, it only gets mentioned, makki is a slut for cream puffs, summary isn't much better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuality/pseuds/Haikyuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck?”<br/>“That’s my line. Why are you staring at me?”<br/>“What are you doing?”<br/>“Nothing.” WAY too straight face for someone whose pockets are filled with profiteroles.<br/>“The cream is spilling out, you know?”<br/>“So you wanna help me or are you just gonna stand there?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits, profiteroles&love

 

“Why do I have to accompany you to that party again?”

“’Cause I’m not gonna be the only one who has to put up with Oikawa’s shit. AGAIN.”

“How rude, Iwa-chan!”

“Hmm. He’s gonna cling to you one way or another.”

“I’m not! Who would cling to such an ugly muscle fre… AUTSCH!”

 It’s a Friday night and normally Matsukawa would sit in front of his TV, watch some random movies on Netflix (why does he even have an account? He’s a broke college student for god’s sake!) and order a cheese-filled hamburger steak with fries. So why the heck is he in the back of Iwaizumi’s car, wearing a way too fancy suit and watching his two idiotic best friends bicker about who knows what. Oh and Iwaizumi should probably watch the road but otherwise everything is fine.

This party is supposedly the after-party of a wedding of one of Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s professors so Matsukawa actually has no reason to tag along except maybe trying to refrain Iwaizumi from killing the so called Assykawa. Who knows maybe something good is gonna happen to him, like perhaps they have the world’s greatest cheese-filled hamburger steaks. Yeah… No. His grandmothers are and always will be the best he ever had and will have. That’s what Matsukawa decided a long time ago and it’s why he doesn’t expect anything of the party. The only ones he will know are the two idiots in front of him and the possibility of only one of them being left by the time they arrive is quite high. So yeah it kinda goes without saying that the other just as broke college students as he is are people he may or may not have seen on campus but has never talked to them.

After they finally climbed out of the car, naturally the first thing to happen was that a crowd of well-dressed girls and guys surrounded Oikawa. Wow who would have guessed that? Yes, being sarcastic is always a good thing. And well, naturally Iwaizumi was pissed off once again. Matsukawa sometimes wondered why the two of them still were friends (and future boyfriends. Why don’t they realize it?) until he remembers that they are actually perfect in sync and stuff.  

 “Shouldn’t you go after him?”

“Ugh yeah. If I’m not gonna drag him forcibly out of there he will never congratulate Mizoguchi-san. Well see you later. Hopefully.”

“Ok now what should I do? I think I’m gonna look for some cheese-filled hamburger steaks. And maybe also some tiramisu. You never know.”

 

Finding the buffet wasn’t difficult since it was made off two really long tables and not many people were standing around it. The real obstacle though was getting there. The building was really crowded and when accidentally listening to others Matsukawa found out that not everyone was there yet so halleluiah even more people were coming. But anyway the way to his beloved buffet was full of random people who didn’t care that he wanted to get through. Or maybe they simply didn’t see him but he doubted it. Who would oversee a 187 cm tall guy? Not a lot of people. Getting through the horde was really a hurdle so when he was finally in front of the food he felt like crying. He didn’t do it though. Almost. But he didn’t. It didn’t take him long to find the hamburger steaks but it was really heartbreaking that there wasn’t any hot cheese streaming deliciously through his mouth, that there wasn’t any liquid to suck out and to slowly run down his throat and… okay no let’s stop here. Anyway it wasn’t like he expected to have his favorite food here but is was still saddening.

But what Matsukawa didn’t expect either was seeing a guy with light-brown but kinda pinkish hair (how the hell can that look so fucking endearing?) stuffing cream puffs in every single pocket of his way too fancy suit. Wait…what?

“What the fuck?”

The seemingly very hot guy looked up, staring with a very straight face right at Matsukawa while resuming what he was doing like nobody even said anything.

“That’s my line. Why are you staring at me?”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” WAY too straight face for someone whose pockets are filled with profiteroles. Matsukawa only hoped hot guy isn’t as straight as his face.

“The cream is spilling out, you know?”

“So you wanna help me or are you just gonna stand there?”

“Okay” Normally Matsukawa isn’t the type of guy who would help a total stranger doing stupid stuff as showing cream puffs down his pockets so why the hell now? Hot guy also seems quite surprised when Matsukawa takes the first cream puff and stuffs it into his suit (damn it’s gonna be a pain to get those stains out) but somehow he still maintains this very deadpan expression. How is that even possible?

“What? Don’t stop you were the one who suggested it after all”

“Well sorry. Your eyebrow game distracted me.”

“Wha…whatever” And that’s the story how Matsukawa Issei has a suit full of profiteroles ‘cause he was helping a hot stranger for whatever reason he may or may not have. He’s so gonna regret it.

 “You know, that guy over there, who I suppose is the groom is glaring at us” It just so happened that the first real expression Matsukawa gets out of hot guy is utter horror. Damn.

“Crap. Run.” Matsukawa definitely didn’t think he gets to hold hot guys hand so soon. He doesn’t even know his name yet. Wonderful. And getting dragged through a horde of people while almost bumping into everyone wasn’t how he imagined it at all. Just perfect.

Being in fresh air really helped to catch his breath and hot guy not letting go of his hand worsened his heartbeat more than necessary. What a great combination. Hopefully hot guy thinks that the reason behind Matsukawa’s red face, which he can’t see but definitely has, is the running, not the hand-holding. Hot guy lets go way too early.

“Ehm well sorry ‘bout that. Guess it’s time for me to go.” And just like that hot guy disappeared into thin air. And Matsukawa still has no name. Shit. Seems like he’s gonna stay hot stranger.

“So that’s where you are, Mattsun~”

“Ou hey Oika… why are you completely wet, Iwaizumi?”

“I never ever try to separate Assykawa and a girl again. NEVER”

“Sounds reasonable.”

“You’re only jealous of not having a fan club, Iwa-chan~.” Iwaizumi had Oikawa in a deadlock before Matsukawa realized what was going on. Nothing changed in that short time they were separated. Good.

“Huh. Mattsun why are cream puffs sticking out of your pockets?” Yeah. Nothing changed.

“Damn. In the end he didn’t even take them with him.” Both idiots (he can actually count himself to the idiots now) were looking at him like he just told them he’d move to Africa and cross the ocean by bicycle. Matsukawa felt like that was more reasonable than what he had done. Well fuck it. Hot guy messed his brain up.

 

Matsukawa really regretted the whole thing. Paying 40$ for cleaning and not even a name? It really wasn’t worth it. So when he bumps into a guy with strangely endearing hair two weeks after the whole ordeal, Matsukawa thinks he sees heaven.  

“Cream puff guy”

“Oh. Hot eyebrow game guy” Maybe hot guy really isn’t as straight as his face.

“Good. You think my eyebrow game is hot. No wait scratch that. I’m the hot one.”

“I take what I said back. Or maybe not. Depends on whether you give me your phone number or not. You know, if you wanna go profiterole-hunting again.”

 “So that I can drag my broke ass to the cleaners again? No thanks. I pass.”

“Ey I had to do that too, you know? And Mizoguchi even gave me a lecture ‘bout how what I did was unappropriate.”

“Well I sure as hell wouldn’t call it appropriate.”

“Tch. Nobody gets the deliciousness of cream puffs anymore”

“Yeah anyway about that phone number… how ‘bout I show you that cheesy hamburger steaks are better than any cream puffs.”

“You’re on. I’m gonna bring you to cream puffs heaven”

 “I don’t wanna go there before I have a different way to call you than ‘hot guy’”

“It’s Hanamaki. Takahiro Hanamaki.”

“Matsukawa Issei. Pleased to finally get your name Hanamaki”

That guys grin is was too sly. Seriously. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope it isn't too weird or anything...
> 
> I actually got inspired by https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/makki-lov-dat-cream-puff


End file.
